


Just Kiss Already

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, First Kiss, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: One of the students at Hogwarts interrupts Harry and Draco's fight.EDIT: The lovelyAkiramprotranslated this fic into Vietnamese and you can read it on Wattpadhere.





	Just Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> What? Two fics in two days? What can I say, I was inspired by [this post](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/post/161978381862/thats-the-spot-draco-the-most-unrealistic-thing) and just had to write something for it. I hope you enjoy.

Like so often, Harry was once again fighting with Malfoy, standing almost toe to toe and constantly thinking of an insult to one-up the other. It had all begun rather innocently, Harry had just tripped and accidentally used Malfoy’s chest to stable himself but of course Malfoy had to blow it up to epic proportions.

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear your posh clothes as everyday clothes if you don’t want other people to accidentally touch them!” Harry snapped back at Malfoy who had doubted the cleanliness of his hands.

Malfoy just wanted to counter when a third voice interrupted them.

“Just kiss already!” one of the students surrounding them shouted.

Harry was taken aback. And not because the thought of kissing Malfoy was revolting – if he was honest with himself it was rather the opposite. Kissing Malfoy would definitely shut him up and his thin lips looked very kissable right now. Always the rash Gryffindor Harry simply pulled Malfoy closer and kissed him. Malfoy was stunned for a second but then he kissed back and Harry had to moan because, Merlin, Malfoy was a brilliant kisser.

They both pulled back at the same time and when Harry opened his eyes he found Malfoy staring at him with wide eyes.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Malfoy whispered so low that Harry wasn’t quite sure whether he was supposed to hear it.

“Just ask me the next time,” Harry answered with a soft smile on his face.

“Can I kiss you, Potter?” Malfoy asked and he looked so vulnerable Harry was scared he would break into pieces if Harry chose the wrong words.

“Call me Harry,” he prompted softly and Malfoy’s eyes widened even further.

“Only if you call me Draco,” Draco said, some of his confidence back. “Can I kiss you… Harry?”

“Yes, you can kiss me, Draco.”

And he did. Neither of them heard the students clapping and cheering all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos motivate me!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
